This invention relates to a method of producing a variegated coat.
A conventional method for the production of a variegated coat includes the steps of dispersing or liquid particles having a different color from a dispersion medium in said dispersion, and applying the resultant dispersion on a substrate surface. In another method, a patterned coating film is discontinuously produced on a background of a continuous base coat colored a different color from that of said coating film.
This invention provides a novel method for the production of a variegated coat, which is completely different from any of the hithereto-known methods.